Problemas, sangre, carne y… WTF!
by darksoullonely000
Summary: UN dia cualquiera en el barco de los mugiwara esperen...Nami le da una palisa a los chicos!, Luffy quiere saber donde hay bragas!... y un chico extraño mato un rey marino de la nada!...
1. Chapter 1

_**Problemas, sangre, carne y…. WTF!**_

Era un tranquilo día para la tripulación mugiwara, el capitán estaba pescando con dos de sus nakamas, Zoro dormía, Sanji cocinaba para sus diosas, Nami y Robin disfrutaban del sol, Franky revisando algunas partes del Sunny, Brook curiosamente se puso a pescar…..sip un día normal como siempre….

Luffy: estoy aburridoooo….

Ussop: igualllll….

Chopper: zzzzz….*se durmió*

Brook: jojojojo seria muy bueno ver unas bragas…

Luffy: Brook siempre me pregunte por q siempre dices "q quieres ver bragas" yo no le veo lo emocionante…

Brook: es q….ver unas braguitas es todo lo q un hombre necesita para vivir

Ussop: Luffy no hagas caso eres todavía muy inocente como para ver eso

Luffy: uhmmm…. De acuerdo te hare caso pero donde puedo ver bragas?

Brook: eso es fácil solo tienes q ped-*le tapan la boca*

Ussop: ¡CÁLLATE!

Zoro:* despertándose por el grito*(q extraño no? o-0?) ummm… de q están hablando?

Brook: a pues q nuestro capitán quiere saber donde puede ver bragas

Zoro: *los mira* Luffy no hagas caso a estos pervertidos o terminaras como ero-cook

Sanji:*recién saliendo de la cocina* eh? A q te refieres marimo aquí el único pervertido eres tu por pensar q soy un pervertido

Zoro: ehhh? Baaakkaa!... solo eres un guilipollero obsesionado con las mujeres

Sanji: COMO ME HAS DICHO ESTUPIDO OKAMA FRIKI DE LAS ESPADAS!

Zoro: Q COSA YO NO SOY UN OKAMA TU LO SERAS PASASTE DOS AÑOS CON ESO FENOMENOS!

Sanji: DESPIDETE DE TU VIDA! *le lanza multiples patadas*

Zoro:*cojo el mango de dos espadas y las detengo*

Ussop: mejor hay q irnos Luffy *mira por donde estaba y no lo ve* Luffy?*lo divisa junto a las chicas*

-con Luffy y las chicas-

Luffy: Chicas me podrían responder una duda

Nami: Claro q es Luffy!

Luffy: pues me preguntaba donde es q puedo ver unas bragas?

Robin: Oh!... no me lo esperaba de usted capitán*sonriendo*

Luffy: uhmm… q cosa Robin?

Nami:*con la cara totalmente roja* Luffy…*expidiendo un aura macabro*….

Luffy: Sip q pasa?

Nami: de donde sacaste esa idea de ver bragas?

Luffy: a pues de los chicos

Nami: Ya..*cogiendo su climac tempo* _**THUNDER BOLL **_*aparece una bola eléctrica en la punta del baston* chicos…

Todos excepto chopper: HAI?!

Nami: **MUERAN..***La masacre comenzó*

-con Luffy y Robin-

Luffy: whaooo….Nami los esta masacrando pero por q lo hace?*miro a Robin*

Robin: (_**entiendo q Nami les de esa golpiza a los chicos por meterle esa idea a Luffy pero q le digo para q no piense en ello**_)*le sonrió a Luffy* No te preocupes son cosas de chicas el por q les da esa golpiza y respecto a tu pregunta…. No debes insistir en saber a su tiempo lo descubriras vale Luffy*sonriendo*

Luffy: uhmmm… esta bien confiare en ti*se sube al mástil del barco* uhmmm….are?*mira una pequeña balsa a un costado del barco* Heyyy! Hay alguien al costado del barco

Todos:*se detienen en lo q hacen*

Franky: yo voy a revisar Luffy*entra dentro del barco y abre la compuerta numero 2 y ve q entra una balsa* uhmmm…a ver q tiene

Luffy: Franky y q encontraste?

Franky: *revisando el barco encuentra un montón de botellas de sake y un sabana* sake?!*saca la sabana y encuentra una persona dormida* hay un tipo aca

Zoro: *bajando a buscarlos* y q encontraron?!

Franky: solo muchas botellas de sake vacias y llenas y un tipo dormido

Luffy: pues llevemos al tipo con chopper y nos quedamos con el sake jijijiji* sonriendo*

Tipo:*despertando un poco* are?...*mira a su alrededor* y ustedes quienes son?

Zoro: Oe….primero preséntate

Tipo: ah!... claro yo soy Kurohana Kotasu *sonriendo* y ustedes quienes son?

Luffy: ah! ya veo yo soy Luffy y estas en mi barco

Kotasu: Luffy..Luffy… Luffy…me suena ese nombre pero no me acuerdo

Zoro: tal ves oiste hablar de mugiwara D. Luffy o no?

Kotasu: A si cierto escuche de el entonces tu eres ese Luffy

Luffy: jijijij si soy ese Luffy y también soy el hombre q se convertirá en el rey de los pirtas

Kotasu: OH! El rey de los piratas eso suena divertido*se acuerda de algo* ah cierto yo Sali en búsqueda tuya y de tu barco

Luffy: uhmmm… por q?

Kotasu: quiero saber si el rey de los piratas y su tripulación puede vencerme a mi jejejejeje*sonriendo*

Luffy: jijiji cuando quieras luchar lucharemos

Kotasu: jejejje q bien pero antes*alza la mano a dirección del mar y hace q su mano paresca como se estrujara algo*….ya va a salir * de la nada sale un rey marino de 7 metros muerto flotando en el mar* Luffy..*lo mira*podría pedirle a alguien q lo cocine me muero de hambre

Luffy: GENIAL!*con estrellitas en los ojos* claro Sanjiiii!

Sanji: q?!

Luffy: podrías cocinar ese rey marino tenemos un invitado muy divertido jijijij

Zoro: (_**este tipo como diablos hizo eso no es un humano normal**_) oe y como hiciste eso?

Kotasu: uhmmm…. Simple soy un usuario de akuma no mi

Luffy: enserio… yo también q fruta te comiste yo me comí la gomu gomu no mi

Kotasu: jejejej pues yo me comí la tipo logia la fruta gore gore no mi

Franky: Gore?! Te refieres a sangre

Kotasu: exacto n_n

Quien es este chico tan extraño? Q es lo q quiere? Por q se quiere enfrentar a Luffy y su tripulación? Por q Nami estaba roja? Q tiene de especial las bragas para Brook? Por q chopper estuvo dormido todo el cap? Esto y otras rarezas mas en el prox capi :p jejejejjejejejje


	2. TONTERIAS Y GRITOS

**OLAAAA! JAJAJAAJ **

**DEBO DECIR Q ME ALEGRA ALMENOS Q LES GUSTEN LO Q HAGO MUCHAS GRACIAS:**

**ELI – CHAN: CREEDME SE Q NO LE DEBEN ENSEÑAR ESO A LUFFY PERO YA SABES LO IDIOTA Q ES BROOK Y LO CURIOSO Q ES LUFFY….Y SEGUIRE HACIENDO MAS CAPIS**

**HANNAHZEPEDA: HAIII! SEGUIRE HACIENDOLO**

**Y HE ESTADO PENSANDO EN HACER UN FIC DE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN ASÍ Q ME GUYSTARIA Q ELIGIERAN SI SERÁ DE TSUNA X ALGUNA CHICA (KYOKO HARU O CHROME) O UNO DONDE SOLO HAY ACCION O NO SE OTRA COSA USTEDES ME DICEN Y SI NO OTRO ANIME Q LES GUSTE PUEDE SER NARUTO BLEACH TOKYO GHOUL SHINGEKY NO KYOJIN SOLO DIGANME Y LO HAGO JEJEJEJEJ n_n**

**BUENO Y CON ESTO LES MUESTRO EL CAPI JEJEJEJEJJE**

_Chapter 2_

-en la cocina-

Nami: Haber déjame ver si entendí *mirando a Kotasu comiendo como…luffy?!* saliste al mar para buscar a Luffy y su banda* señalando a los demás* además q eres un usuario tipo logia y déjame ver….la gore gore no mi *tragando saliva* y q quieres pelear con todos nosotros?!

Kotasu: wrai!...*sigue comiendo*

Nami y Ussop: WHAAAAAAAAA! * se esconden detrás de Robin*

Nami: a-algo mas q no nos hayas dicho

Kotasu: también se Haki y algunas habilidades del CP9 :)

Todos excepto Luffy: NANI!

Kotasu: jajajaja son divertidos n_n…. tienes una buena tripulación Rey de los piratas

Luffy: jijijij gracias

Todos excepto esos dos: LUFFY!

Luffy: sip?

Todos: no le hables tan calmado!

Kotasu: eh? Sigo aquí… :/ *lo ignoran*

Nami: el es peligroso no solo es un usuario sabe haki y algunas de las técnicas del CP9

Kotasu: y q tiene? *lo ignoran*

Ussop: además mato un rey marino de la nada!

Kotasu: YA ESTUVO BUENO NO!*todos lo miran* primero tenia hambre así q debí matarlo, segundo por q usar haki y algunas técnicas del CP9 es malo… no me juzguen sin conocerme.

TODOS: HAI! DISCULPA…

Nami: y como es q mataste al rey marino?

Kotasu: eso es simple…. La habilidad de mi fruta es convertir mi cuerpo en sangre y manipularla la mía y de otros seres…. Lo q hice es muy simple como la sangre en elñ corazón de los reyes marinos fluye muy rápido solo tuve q parar q fluyera y en cuestión de tiempo el rey marino muere

Robin: entonces….. respecto a lo q dijiste si tu quisieras todos nosotros moriríamos

Kotasu: estas en lo correcto Robin….*miro q están por gritar* antes q se pongan a gritar como locos les digo no tengo intención de matarlos solo mato a mi comida y si es necesario a personas

Luffy: Eres increíble *con estrellitas en los ojos*… dime te gustaría estar en mi tripulación? n_n

Todos excepto esos dos: LUFFY! NOOO!

Kotasu: jejejeje por ahora no…..despues de lo q tenga q hacer me unire a tu banda

Luffy: y q tienes q hacer?

Kotasu: son cosas sencillas:

1.- Enfrentarme a Luffy y su tripulación y hacerle unos retos a algunos

Nami: q retos?

Kotasu: me alegra q preguntes solo tengo tres retos: el primero tener una competencia de cuanto puedes comer, el segundo enfrentarme al espadachín de este barco, y el tercero probar mis habilidades culinarias con el cocinero

Zoro: (**un enfrentamiento conmigo y con espadas esto será interesante**) *sonrisas torcida*

Sanji: jeh…*se pone a fumar*

Kotasu: bien continuo:

2.- si veo q el hijo de dragon el revolucionario es todavía mas débil q un general de la marina entrenarlo por pedido de dragon

Todos excepto Luffy: DRAGON?!

Kotasu: sip… me pidió q fuera a ver como estaba su hijo y si se puede entrenarlo

Luffy: soy fuerte…no creo q sea necesario

Kotasu: es solo por si acaso por eso nos enfrentaremos

Luffy: SI! Ya lo espero

Franky: disculpa…. Como es q conoces a su padre

Kotasu: ah!... eso es simple… nos enfrentamos y digo q no es nada fácil enfrentarse a ese tipo….el ocupa el primer puesto de los mas fuertes q me he enfrentado en mi vida

Luffy: increíble jijijij debes ser muy fuerte ahora si tengo mas ganas de vencerte

Kotasu: Claro Luffy.. y lo ultimo q debo hacer es: Enfrentarme y amenazar a los generales de la marina n_n

Todos excepto Luffy: ESTAS LOCO!

Kotasu: eh?! Q malos por q me insultan

Luffy: enserio…increíble! Y cuiando termines todo eso te uniras a mi banda*con estrellitas en los ojos*

Kotasu: por supuesto jejejejjeje n_n

Luffy: entonces ya podemos pelear

Kotasu: nop…primero vamos a una isla desierta para q podamos pelear sin restricciones

-en el patio del barco-

Ussop: ustedes q dicen?

Chopper: es muy amigable Kotasu

Zoro: es fuerte* con esa sonrisa torcida*

Sanji: opino lo mismo * fumando*

Brook: no es alguien con el q se pueda tomar a la ligera

Franky: es peligroso y a la ves es SUPER!

Nami: creo q no nos hará nada

Robin: uhmm…*pensando en algo*

Ussop: Robin q pasa?

Robin: Nada es solo q ese Kotasu me recordó a alguien q conocí de pequeña….debo estarme confundiendo

-en la cabeza del Sunny-

Kotasu: tienes una buena tripulación Luffy

Luffy: hai… son los mejores

Kotasu: me temo q me enfrentare a todos y no estoy seguro q tanto los heriré soportaras eso

Luffy: claro se q no le haras daño

Kotasu:* sonriendo* jeh…. No has cambiado nada*diviso una isla* Luffy avísales q ya llegaremos a la isla

Luffy: claro!*se va a buscarlos*

Kotasu: bueno creo q ya es hora de la diversión jejejjejeje….

**Y Q TAL LES GUSTO EJEJEJJEJE**

**Y AHORA Q VA A SUCEDER KOTASU SABE HAKI Y HABILIDABES DEL CP9? POR Q ACEPTO ENTRENAR A LUFFY SI ERA NECESARIO? COMO ES Q CONOCE Q A DRAGON? POR Q ROBIN SIENTE Q LO CONOCE DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO? KOTASU CONOCIO A LUFFY ANTES? **

**ESTO Y MAS RAREZAS Y SORPRESAS EN EL PROX CAPI**

Adelanto:

Luffy: Gomu gomu no…JET GATLING!  
>Kotasu: *esquiva cada ataque* eso es todo Luffy<br>Luffy: hah hah hah*jadeando* aun tengo mas BUSOSHUKO HAKI!*SU PUÑO DERECHO SE VUELVE NEGRO Y LO ESTIRA* GOMU GOMU NO RED HAWK!  
>Kotasu: Jah supongo q no tengo de otra*cambia el color de su piel y sale humo de su cuerpo* tengo q agradecértelo Luffy esta técnica tuya es divertida*esquiva el ataque y aparece al lado de Luffy* pero la diferencia es q yo puedo estar así todo un año*le lanza una patada en las costillas y lo manda a volar*<br>Luffy: GRAH *escupe sangre y mira a Kotasu al frente suyo*  
>Kotasu: busoshuko haki*mi puño se vuelve negro* Luffy esto es una pelea así q no juegues*golpea su cara*<br>Luffy: *atraviesa el suelo y se forma un gran cráter*  
>Zoro: maldito RENGEKU ONI GIRI *cerca de cortarlo y ve q desaparece*<br>Kotasu: *apareciendo enfrente suyo sin estar en mode gia sekando* ese ataque me hubiera hecho daño alparecer usas el busoshuko en tus espadas sin darte cuenta* pongo mi mano en forma de una garra y toma un color rojo carmesí y en los dedos parecer haber unas uñas filudas* pero no será suficiente GORE GORE NO DRAGON CLAW*le hace un tres corte profundos en el pecho* eso es todo  
>Zoro: maldito *cae insconciente*<p> 


	3. KOTASU ES INVENCIBLE!

**OLAAAAAAAAAA! JEJEJEJE**

**AL FIN HOY ES EL CAPI DE LA PELEA MAS ESPERADA…..*SONIDO DE TAMBORES*…..KOTASU vs LA BANDA MUGIWARA….COMO YA SABRAN EN ESTE CAPI SE ACLARARA MUCHAS DUDAS EN ESPECIAL SI KOTASU CONOCE A ROBIN JEJEJJEJE….. BUENO SIN MAS PREAMBULOS**

**EL CAPI JEJEJEJ n_n**

-en la isla desierta-

Kotasu: waooo….. en esta isla solo hay animales….es perfecta jejejeje

Luffy: jijijijijijijij….. entonces aquí es donde pelearemos Kotasu?

Kotasu: jejejeje…. Por supuesto Luffy n_n *ve de lejos a los demás* avisales q ya va a comenzar

Luffy: claro…y cuando termine espero q me aclares por q actuas como Ace?*se va corriendo*

Kotasu: (**Ace… cuidare a Luffy en tu ausencia es lo menos q puedo hacer por ti**) wahh…creo q necesitare sake para dormir*bostezando*

-con Luffy y su banda-

Luffy: chicos Kotasu dice q ya vayamos

Zoro: podríamos pero *señalando atrás de el* esos tres

Nami, Ussop, Brook: *temblando como gelatina*

Nami: l-Luffy p-por favor deten esto el es muy fuerte

Luffy: no!...ademas no se preocupen se q no les va hacer nada

Sanji: y como estas tan seguro?

Luffy: no lo se… pero solo lo se

Robin: Luffy… tiene razón Kotasu no nos hara nada

Zoro: q mas da…. Vamos q ya quiero pelear

Todos: HAII!

-en la orilla de la playa-

Kotasu: se demoraron mucho

Luffy: disculpa jijijijiji… pero ya comensamos

Kotasu: si ya comensamos…..* ve q todos se ponen en guardia* jejejejeje*dejo fluir mi aura asesina*

Todos:*estremecerse y tragan saliva*

Zoro:* va a directo a el con el estilo santoryu*

Kotasu: *esquiva su ataque.. miro a mi izquierda veo al cocinero*

Sanji: tch…*le lanza múltiples patadas*

Kotasu: *esquivando cada una de ellas* (jejejeje ya saben estilo dragon ball)

Zoro:*apunto de cortarlo..ve q desaparece y choca con Sanji* fíjate por donde caminas

Sanji: ahh!... ,ira quien habla

Kotasu: saben deberían tener mas cuidado a la hora de pelear…*apareciendo enfrente de ellos* _**shigan**_…*les dispara a los dos en un costado de su pecho*

Zoro y Sanji: tch…*se alejan sangrando un poco*

Robin: **MIL FLEUR: GIGANTISCO MANO!* **hace aparecer dos gigantescos brazos de mujer apunto de aplastarlo*

Kotasu: *se vuelve sangre y aparece a un costado de robin* bah..*suspiro* mi linda tenshi no deberias ensuciarte las manos asi* susurra en su oído y coge un mechon de su cabello y lo huele*

Robin:*se sorprende* (**e-esa palabra y la forma q lo dijo e-es de…**) e-estas vivo..*lo mira incrédula*

Kotasu: hasta q me recuerdas por fin ejjeje…* la noquea en el cuello*

Robin: k-ko..kotasu*se desmaya*

Kotasu: *la agarra antes de caer al piso y la recuesta ahí*

Nami: **COOL THUNDER HEAT CHARGE!***apunto de atacarlo…ve q desaparece*

Kotasu: ohh! Eso si da miedo jejejeje

Nami: **GUST SWORD***le disparo una ráfaga de viento potente*

Kotasu: wahh…*sale volando hasta un árbol* eso no me lo esperaba jejejeje *siento pisadas fuertes y pequeñas rapidas*

Chopper: **KUNG FU POINT!***le lanza un monton de ataques a Kotasu*

Kotasu:*esquivando cada uno de los ataques* **IMPACTO DE 5 PUNTOS*** a una velocidad mayor q la luz le ataca a los puntos de presión dejándolo noqueado*

Chopper: wahhh!*cae al piso*

Franky: *usando a shogun franky* toma esto*apunto de darle un gran pueñetazo*

Kotasu: *me pongo en posición* **RANKYAKU V3 ***veo q se corta las piernas y brazos y cabeza del gigante robot y veo q sale un sujeto grande*

Franky: ahora si…*pone sus manos asi ( )* **FRANKY RADICAL BEAM!**

Kotasu: es como de los pacifistas…BUSOSHUKO HAKI*mi mano se vuelve negro y lo pongo en puño y desvio el rayo* q ataque mas poderoso pero es como la luz del sol para mi*aparece arriba de franky y le doy un golpe en su cabeza y veo como cae al piso dejando un cráter*

Nami: **THUNDER BALL TEMPO!***cae rayos azules en donde estaba Kotasu*

Kotasu:*aparesco frente de ella y pongo dos dedos en su frente y uso el haki del rey*

Nami:*cae desmayada*

Kotasu: ahora quien falta…*miro a los q queda y me dirijo al esqueleto y el de nariz larga*

Brook: ya viene* apunto de sacar su espada mira frente suyo a Kotasu*

Kotasu: *lo cojo del cráneo y con algo de fuerza lo tumbo al piso causando un temblor en toda la isla*

Ussop: **HISSATSU FIRE BIRD STAR* **le lanza un bola de fuego en forma de ave*

Kotasu: *dejo q me atraviese mostrando las habilidades de mi fruta q no me hace nada* meh..se supone q hace daño*lo golpeo en el estomago quitándola el aire de su sistema* ya Luffy… *viendo a Luffy* me deshice de los q era obvio no me harian ni un daño

Luffy: bien…ahora me toca

Zoro y Sanji: no nos olvides

Luffy: claro..**GIA SEKANDO***la piel de Luffy cambia de color y sale humo de su cuerpo*

Kotasu: (**ya veo…. Pasa la sangre por sus piernas hasta todo su cuerpo dándole mas capacidad física y claro ya q es de goma sobrevive si fuese un humano normal moriría por la carga física en los órganos jjejejej creo q puedo usar ese truco a mi favor**)

Zoro: *se pone la venda en su frente y fuerza mas su estilo santoryu* ahora si q comiense la diversión…

Sanji: *usando su habilidad sky walk se pone en el aire y se pone a girar sobre su pierna derecha* **DIABLE JAMBLE..**

(OJO LES DIGO PARA DISFRUTSR MEJOR LS PELEA PNGAN ESTE VIDEO LES DEJO EL LINK: watch?v=HWWJBe3GRGc jejejejej asi todo mejor)

Luffy: *sale corriendo hacia Kotasu* **GOMU GOMU NO..JET PISTOL***lo atraviesa*

Kotasu:*golpea a Luffy y lo manda a volar..se va hacia el cocinero y comienza a conectar puños con sus patadas*

Sanji: **EXTRA HACHE!**

Kotasu: *recibe el ataque de lleno y reaparece al frente suyo…sale de los nudillos una gran cuchilla de sangre y le corta el hombro y veo como se aleja*

Sanji: hah hah hah*jadeando*

Kotasu:*poniendo su mano al frente del cocinero***GORE GORE NO NAIBU RANBURU..**

Sanji: GRAHH!*Sale chorros de sangre por todo su cuerpo como cortes y cae en el piso medio muerto*

Zoro: maldito….**ENBIMA YONEZU ONI GIRI!**

Kotasu: *esquivo su ataque y lo cojo del brazo y lo lanzo a los arboles*

Luffy: wahh..*comienza a darle un monton de patadas y cambia a darle un cabezazo*jah jah

Kotasu: o vamos Luffy eso es todo *aburrido*

Luffy: **GOMU GOMU NO… JET GATLING**

Kotasu: *esquiva cada ataque*

Luffy: ha hah hah*jadeando* aun tengo mas BUSOSHUKO HAKI* su puño derecho se vuele negro y lo estira* **GOMU GOMU NO RED HAWK!**

Kotasu: jah supongo q no tengo de otra*cambia el color de su piel y sale humo de su cuerpo* tengo q agradecértelo Luffy esta técnica tuya es divertida*esquiva el ataque y aparece al lado de Luffy* pero la diferencia es q yo puedo estar asi todo un año *le lanza una patada en las costillas y lo manda a volar*

Luffy: grah..*escupe sangre y ve a Kotasu frente suyo*

Kotasu: busoshuko haki* mi puño se vuelve negro* Luffy esto es una pelea asi q no juegues*golpea su cara*

Luffy: *atraviesa el suelo y se forma un gran cráter*

Zoro: maldito **RENGOKU ONI GIRI*** cerca de cortarlo y ve q desaparece*

Kotasu: *apareciendo frente suyo sin estar en estado gia sekando* ese ataque me hubiera hecho daño alparecer usas el busoshuko en tus espadas sin darte cuenta* pongo mi mano en forma de garra y toma un tono carmesí y en los dedos parece haber unas garras* pero no sera suficiente **GOMU GOMU NO DRAGON CLAW** *le hago unos tres cortes profundos en el pecho* eso es todo

Zoro: maldito *cae inconsciente*

Luffy: *saliendo de la tierra sin el gia sekando* jah jah jah creo q solo me queda una cosa por hacer *pongo mi pulgar en boca y lo muerdo* **GIA SADO***su brazo se vuelve gigante y se pone en posición de dar un golpe* BUSOSHUKO HAKI *se vuelve negro el brazo gigante*

Kotasu: al parecer no tengo de otra…*me pongo en posición de dar un golpe* **GORE GORE NO KYODAI SHOTOTSU*** mi brazo se pone carmesí y crece como el de un gigante* Busoshuko haki*se vuelve negro* estas listo Luffy!

Luffy: Haii!*lanzando el golpe***GOMU GOMU NO ELEPHANT GUN!**

Kotatsu: *lanzando el golpey chocando con el de Luffy*

++++++++++++++++++++**ESTRUENDO GIGANTE**++++++++++++++++++++

Q habrá pasado? No lo se y ustedes…alparecer si Kotasu conoce a robin pero por q le dijo tenshi? Y por q ella dijo q el estaba vivo? Q habrá pasado? Kotasu conocio a Ace y al parecefr se comporta un poco como el con Luffy? Esto y mas tonterías y rarezas de mi loquilla mente jejejejeje….

**AJAJAJAJAJ SI YA SE ME QUIEREN MATAR POR NO PONER Q PASO PERO NO ESO SERA PARA EL PROX CAPI JEJEJEJJEJE**

**IORI: ONI-CHAN MALO YO QUERIA VER Q PASABA*HACIENDO PUCHERO***

**HAI HAI JEJEJEJE PUES TE ESPERAS n_n**

**PUES BYE Y NOS VEMOS EN EN EL PROX CAPI**


	4. neko no gundai jeh

**OLAAAA JEJEJEEJE..AUCH*TOCANDOSE LA CABEZA***

**HAY NO RECUERDO NADA..JAMAS TUVE UNA RESACA TAN FUERTE UHMM..KUROTAMA DESDE Q ME DESPERTE SE A PUESTO A REÍR Y EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ME ESTOY JODIENDO LA CABEZA..AUCH**

**IORI: ONII-CHAN TOMA*LE DA UN BOLSA CON HIELO Y UN CAFÉ CALIENTE***

**GRACIAS IORI-CHAN…BENNE JAMAS VOLVERE A TOMAR**

**IORI: ONII-CHAN SIEMPRE DICES ESO Y AL DÍA SIGUIENTE TIENES 4 LATAS DE CERVEZA EN EL ESTOMAGO**

**AH!..ES CIERTO PERO ME ALEGRO Q ME CUIDASES JEJJEJE n_n**

**BUENO AHORA ESPERO Q LES GUSTE EL CAPI**

?: are? Q paso?*ve q esta en el Sunny..específicamente en el acuario * q paso?*recuerda los sucesos q paso y mira a su alrededor*…..

Compartiendo la cama estaba la navegante-san…aun lado de la cama se ve un futon con un esqueleto con muchas quebraduras y un mapache?! No, debe ser un reno lo mas seguro..al lado de estos en la barandilla para observar los peces estaba un ciborg muy grande roncando…a un esquina del cuarto hay dos camas separada en una estaba el cocinero envuelto como una momia y al lado de este el espadachín-san con muchas vendas en el pecho….pero el q mas le sorprendió ver era a su capitán vendado como una momia lo único no envuelto fueron sus ojos y nariz….

?: *escucha unos pasos viniendo al cuarto y finge seguir dormida*

Kotasu: oe..se q estas despierta lo se por el ritmo de tu sangre

?: *sigue fingiendo*zzzzzzz…..

Kotasu: Robin deja la broma…

Robin: *se sienta* q paso? No estábamos en la isla luchando contigo

Kotasu: ah! si estábamos peleando y los derrote a todos…..

Robin: incluso a esos tres monstruos

Kotasu: sip…

Robin:*lo mira fijamente*

Kotasu:*incomodo*..deja de verme así

Robin: me dices q paso?

Kotasu: ah! claro después de noquearte..deje fuera del combate al..mapache?...luego fui por el ciborg y luego con mandarina-san*señalando a nami*

Robin: jajajaja*riendo* mandarina jjajaja

Kotasu: bah…luego de eso fui hacia el esqueleto y luego con pinocho ah! cierto pinocho lo deje afuera por q ya no había espacio…luego de eso me enfrente con los "monstruos" primero derrote al cocinero luego al espadachín aunque debo decir dio peleíta y al final con el q mas resistió el enfrentamiento Luffy…

Robin: veo q lo lastimaste mucho….

Kotasu: pues…

FLASH BACK:

Después del choque de puños gigantes hubo una gran onda expansiva poniendo mas presión al golpe, Luffy no parecía tener ninguna pisca de querer parar…

Kotasu: (**tch…Luffy eres muy cabezota ya q tu te lo buscaste**) ahh…*ejerzo mas presión al golpe mandando a el golpe de Luffy hacia el cielo*

Luffy: *intentando bajar su brazo para aplastarlo*

Kotasu: q remedio…*aparezco frente a Luffy* **gore gore no kami wa suro** *pongo mi mano en línea recta y aparesco a 3 metros detrás de Luffy*

Luffy: *se desvanese el haki en su puño y se desinfla…aparecen muchos cortes en los brazos y sangre por donde debería estar los coquitos (sip..a si les digo) y atrás en su espalda también..cae al suelo de espaldas mostrando sus ojos en blanco*

Kotasu: *mirando a su alrededor* bah.. ahora yo debo llevarlos devuelta **gore gore no neko no guntai ***pongo una mano en el suelo y comienza un gran mar de sangre a mi alrededor…a través del charco de sangre se van formando unas criaturas de cuatro patas..la sangre va formando mejor el molde la criatura hasta llegar q son 8 tigres* bien vayan y recojan a los mugiwaras y llévenlos al barco..preferencia una zona grande..vayan*lo tigres desaparecen* bueno ahora debo tratar las heridas..q fastidiooooooooo…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK:

Kotasu: y eso paso?

Robin:..neko no guntai jajaja*riendo en voz baja* q monada

Kotasu:*avergonzado* ….

Robin: bueno en el tiempo q ellos están dormidos me podrías explicar q fue lo q paso esa vez?

Nami: yo también quiero saber q paso…no quiero saber la historia de ustedes dos

Kotasu: mandarina-san no es bueno ser curiosa

Nami: me dijiste mandarina?

Kotasu:….*la mira* por q quieres saber?

Nami: ah! cuando llegaste robin estuvo muy pensativa y en la lucha te le acercaste como si tuvieras mucha confianza y vi q ella estaba sorprendida…

Kotasu: bah*bostezando* q remedio…ok te contare nuestra historia de nosotros pero solo a ti…aunque en otro momento

Nami: por q?

Kotasu: por q siento la fluidez de su sangre acelerando haci q presiento q se van a desperta…

Robin: y no quieres q sepan q paso entre nosotros?*sonriendo*

Nami: mohh…cuando lo dices así tengo mas ganas de saber

Kotasu: no le hagas caso… y tu se puede saber desde cuando eres así de mente?*sujetándola de los hombros*

Robin: no se a q te refieres?

Kotasu: robin..te conozco muy bien y jamás vi esa faseta tuya..como decirlo pervertida o mal pensada..juguetona no se

Robin: soy una adulta no es necesario q sepas todo de mi*haciendo puchero*

Kotasu: q?!...tu y yo tendremos una muy larga conversación

Robin: no!

Kotasu:..sip

Robin: no te dije baka!

Kotasu: tal ves sea baka pero soy mayor q tu

Robin: eso q tiene q ver!

Nami: *viendo la discusión* (**jamás había visto a robin comportarse como una adolescente..incluso parece q son una pareja**)

Kotasu:..*la mira fijamente* jeh..has cambiado un poco desde la ultima vez q nos vimos

Robin: solo un poco…

Kotasu: hablaremos mas tarde…*viendo como los "monstruos" se despertaban con dificultad

Robin y Nami: de acuerdo…

Luffy: are? No me puedo mover...q onda estoy con muchas vendas?...

**ESPERO MUCHO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO JEJEJJE**

**YA NO ME DUELE LA CABEZA PERO NO RECUERDO NADA…MEH NO CREO HABER HECHO ALGO GRAVE..EN EL PROX CAPI SE DESCUBRIRA EL PASADO DE KOTASU Y ROBIN **

**Y LES TENGO UN PEQUEÑO JUEGUITO JEJEJJE Q EDAD CREEN Q TIENE KOTASU YA Q DICE Q ES MAYOR Q ROBIN..AQUI TIENES LAS ALTERNATIVAS:**

**28**

**34**

**32**

**31**

**BUENO AHORA SI BYE JEJEJJE NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX CAPI**


	5. KOTASU Y ROBIN PART 1

**OLAAAA JEJJEJEJEJE**

**SOLO TENGO UNA EXCUSA DEL POR QUE ME DEMORE TANTO EN SUBIR….. ME ENCONTRE CON UN NEKO Y ME PERDÍ JEJEJEJEJEJJE n_n**

**PUES AHORA SI LEAN EL CAPI…DESDE AHORA LO HARE MAS LARGOS**

Luffy: y por que estoy vendado como una momia?

Kotasu: ah! eso es simple yo no soy bueno en esas cosas y por accidente te hice una momia

Luffy: ya veo…*tratando de liberarse moviéndose como un pescado*

Zoro: ….. oe Kotasu

Kotasu: sip que pasa espadachín-san…..

Zoro: …te voy a matar

Kotasu: uhmmm….me parece bien

Sanji: *fumando* no se que paso pero me siento débil

Kotasu: ah! eso es por que perdiste dos litros de sangre

Chopper: QUE?!...SANJI NO TE MUEVAS! *con lagrimas en los ojos

Sanji: estoy bien….

Kotasu: mapache el cocinero-san va a estar bien

Chopper: NO SOY UN MAPACHE! SOY UN RENO!

Kotasu: …..no parece

Chopper:….por que todos dicen eso *con un aura depresiva*

Franky: OE!... no era necesario que rompieras mi traje de batalla

Kotasu:…lo siento

Nami: por que me dices mandarina-san?

Kotasu: por que lo eres!

Nami: ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO *le da un golpe en la cabeza*

Kotasu: auch…eso duele

Brook: jojojojojojo chicas de que color son sus panties?

Nami: *con cara de demonio* b-r-o-o-k…..

Kotasu: eso me interesa, Robin de que color son sus panties de ustedes?

Robin: fufufufu es simple la navegante-san y yo usam—

Nami: ROBIN! CALLA! *mira a Kotasu* y tu…..

Kotasu: jejejejjeje mandarina-san no se moleste solo fue una pregunta

Nami: …*su cabello le cubre la mirada* no estoy molesta….

Kotasu: enserio?!

Nami: ESTOY FURIOSA! *comienza la ostia de Kotasu*

Kotasu: AYUDA!

-dos horas después-

Kotasu esta en el piso con un montón de chinchones y rasguños, con humo saliendo de su cabeza…..

Zoro: ….esa bruja, ni siquiera el puede con ella

Ussop: …..comienzo a sentir pena por el

Franky: …fue un gran hombre

Luffy: neh…. Nami no veo por que le hiciste eso

Nami: Luffy no te juntes con ese tipo, es una mala influencia

Robin: ….pero es chistoso

Nami: es un payaso!

Robin: ….es mi payaso

Luffy: exacto, Robin tiene razón, Kotasu es el payaso de mi tripulación

Nami: …*Cediendo ante esos dos* de acuerdo, va a ser el payaso

-en el sueño de Kotasu-

Un chibi Kotasu iba corriendo por su vida del monstruo mandarina, pero se cayo y el monstruo lo agarra con sus manos frías y se lo traga, el chibi Kotasu grita de miedo…

-en la realidad-

Kotasu: *se despierta* WAHHHH! EL MOSTRUO MANDARINA ME QUIERE COMER!

Luffy y chopper: UN MOSTRUO MANDARINA!

Nami: *le da de ostias a esos tres*

Brook: Nami-san me podría mos—

Nami: *lo mira con cara de demonio*

Brook: olvídelo…. *se va asustado*

Robin: navegante-san no sea mala, el es el payaso de la tripulación

Kotasu: payaso?!

Luffy: jijijijijijijiji claro ese es tu papel en mi tripulación pirata *sonriendo*

Kotasu: …..(**payaso….puedo hacer un montón de estupideces y no me van a pegar**) de acuerdo seré el payaso jejjejejeje *sonriendo*

Luffy: si! Ya tengo un payaso! Jijijijijiji

Kotasu: espera Luffy me debes llevar primero a una sede de la marina….

Luffy: claro claro hago lo que sea por mi payaso! Jijijijijiji

Kotasu: ya veo…..*un hoja de espada aparece en su pecho* uhmmm…espadachín-san si no le pone haki no podrá matarme

Zoro: yo no se usar esa tontería…

Kotasu: bueno…eso no importa *sacando la hoja de su cuerpo* …..buena espada

Zoro:… hmm!

Kotasu: mandarina-san….rumbo a una sede de la marina

Nami: NOO! …..NO SOY UNA MANDARINA!

Sanji: mi mellorine no le haga caso a ese idiota *con corazones en los ojos*

Kotasu: no ve, el cocinero-san me apoya

Nami: bah…. Este es igualito a Luffy

-en la noche, habitación de las chicas-

Kotasu: …no hay otro lugar para hablar en privado?

Nami: no, así que te aguantas

Kotasu: de acuerdo pero….puedo preguntar algo

Robin: claro que puedes *sonriendo*

Kotasu: por que estoy atado en la cama a un generador de 10.000 voltios?

Nami: por precaución…

Kotasu: ya veo…. *con una gota resbalando de su nuca*

Nami: ahora si….cuéntamelo todo

Kotasu: uhmmm….pues como explicarlo….yo conocí a Robin cuando ella tenía unos 8 años

Robin: y tu tenias 10…..

Kotasu: pues nuestra historia comenzaría en….

Flash back:

En una isla desierta se encontraba los piratas del "cometa x" y entre ellos Robin de apenas unos 8 años escondida se mete en su barco sin que se diesen cuenta…..

Robin: jah jah jah *cansada cae en un bolsa de suministros* …no debo dormir, debo estar alerta.. *Cae dormida*

-en una balsa cerca de esa isla-

Un Kotasu de 10 años se encontraba viendo las nubes…..

Kotasu: esa tiene forma de niku…..

GRRRRRRR…

Kotasu: pero que hambre…..*tocándose el estomago y siente que la balsa se detiene en seco* uhmmm… *viendo a un montón de piratas con una "X" pintada en uno de sus ojos* ola tiene comida…..

Pirata n.-1: ahhh! Mocoso será mejor que nos des todo lo que tienes o te vamos a matar…..

Pirata n.-2: cierto, niño danos todo lo que tengas y tal ves no te hagamos nada…

Kotasu: …*mirando a los piratas* donde esta su capitán? … piratas de pacotilla

Capitán: *un hombre muy musculoso con un sombreo pirata y una simple espada* niñato de mierda, no entendiste a mis camaradas, dadnos todo lo que tengas y viviras por unos 5 minu- *cae al piso su cuerpo sin cabeza*

Los demás piratas: *sorprendidos* CAPITAN!

Kotasu: *atrás de todos ellos con la cabeza del capitán*…..disculpen no soy muy bueno escuchando *tronándose los nudillos* ahora….todos ustedes van a morir

-una hora mas tarde en el barco-

Kotasu iba investigando el barco y debía reconocer era un buen barco para una banda de pacotilla….. ya después de un tiempo entra en la habitación de suministro y encuentra una niña morena…..

Kotasu: oh! Esta niña estará con eso idiotas…*acercándose a ella y viendola mejor* lo dudo su ropa esta muy maltratada y parece que no se a aseado últimamente…*le mueve por un hombro* ey niña despierta….

Robin: *despertando* uhmmm….*viendo a un niño algo mayor que ella con algunas gotas de sangre en su cara* tu quien eres? No pareces de este barco…..

Kotasu: eso debería preguntar yo…..

Robin: quien eres?! **Dos fleurs**..

Kotasu: *dos brazos salen del piso y lo retienen echado* …una usuaria de fruta?

Robin: exacto…ahora quien eres?! *sentándose en el estomago del niño con un cuchillo en mano*

Kotasu: vamos… niña suelta esa cosa que es obvio que no me haras nada, estas temblando

Robin: cállate! Dime tu nombre….

Kotasu: oe oe….yo no vengo a hacerte nada solo vine y mate a toda esa tripulación de pacotilla por que tengo hambre, tu no me importas

Robin: los mataste a todos?! Solo por que tienes hambre…*mirandolo sorprendida* si no me vas hacer algo entonces quien eres?

Kotasu: el que pregunta eso debe presentarse primero jejejjejeje

Robin: si pero, yo soy una chica y el chico por educación debe presentare primero…*mas calmada*

Kotasu: …..

Robin: …

Kotasu: Kurohana Kotasu…..

Robin: …..Nico Robin

Kotasu: mucho gusto Robin-chan…podrías pararte tengo hambre

Robin: claro!...*se para y ve como el niño salta a una bolsa de panes y se come todo como un animal* jajajaja….

Kotasu: uhmmm….*con migajas en la boca* que es tan gracioso?

Robin: que pareces un animal pequeño, si es así yo soy tu dueña.. *sonriendo dulcemente*

Kotasu: como?!..no, yo soy un espíritu libre

Robin: nop..desde hoy, yo soy tu dueña….

Y desde ese momento Kotasu y Robin pasaron su infancia navegando en el mar tranquilamente….

Fin del flash back

Kotasu: y así Robin y yo nos conocimos n_n

Nami: que linda historia… pero ahora si cuéntenme que paso? por que se separaron?

Robin: …claro pero debes escuchar la historia completa

Nami: de acuerdo…..

**JAH! A QUE SOY MALITO JEJEJJEJEJEJ**

**PUES YA SE SUPO COMO SE CONOCIERON ESOS DOS AHORA A SABER QUE PASO DEPUES?**

**KOTASU AHOA LE TIENE MIEDO A MANDARINA-SAN… POBRECITO**

**BUENO CON ESTO ME DESPIDO BYEEEE n_n**


End file.
